


Tonight, He Owns Her Soul

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Devils, F/M, Halloween, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Scary, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Prompt: “but you can’t kiss death without death kissing you back… Death is a passionate kisser”Summary: a man in a reaper costume seduces you, but you don’t know he isn’t human. He’s far from it.





	Tonight, He Owns Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, NSFW, smut, drinking

Ivar licks his lips and brings his blue eyes to you. Your sitting in the corner dressed as little red riding hood with a little drink in your hands, watching as everybody else dances amongst other things. Ivar’s black hood shields your view of him watching you. He turns to his shot of tequila, downs it and then stands up.

He normally doesn’t attend to parties or goes anywhere with a bunch of humans but tonight he’s hungry and he has finally found his meal. He approaches you and sits down beside you.

You take notice of him and immediately are fascinated. He gets that alot with humans. One look in his direction and their crawling for him. But it never surprises him. He is after all the ultimate tempter. He knows how to look in one’s eyes and see what he has to do to feed into their temptation.

He leans towards you. Your melting beneath his gaze and become baffled by your next move. You press your lips gently into his. He opens his mouth and you feel his tongue skim across the top of yours.

The feeling of heat rushing through your viens makes you gasp and move away.

“Surprised?” He asks with smirk on his face.

Your eyes are widened and you nod your head.

“But you can’t kiss death without death kissing you back… Death is a passionate kisser.” He jokes.

You try to look away but you can’t. Especially when he looks at you with those blue merciless eyes.

“Feel like making a deal with the Devil?” He winks at you and your thighs begin to tremble.

Yeah, he’s got you now.

He grabs your hand and leads you upstairs into the closest empty room. His lips are on top of yours and his hands are working off your costume. You’re letting out whimpers and quiet moans as he grinds himself against you.

He loves feeling the warmth of your body in his hands. The way you squirm between him and the wall. Oh, your just a delicious little thing and he’s going to love making a meal out of you.

He sheds off every article of clothing before he reaches down and picks you up by the back of your thighs. The cold wall bites into your back as he slides right inside you.

You cry out, surprised by his size. He’s big and stretches you to the max with every thrust of his hips. Your hands clamp down on his shoulders and you feel his lips press into yours.

He lets out a strange growling sound that only makes your stomach clench. Hot bolts of pleasure shoot down your stomach and travel right to your pussy. God Damn this man can fuck.

If only you knew just who this mysterious stranger really was. For tonight, he owns your soul. And it will be his forever.

You don’t know what to do. You don’t even know his name but he’s making you liquify with every thrust. Your hearts pounding and your skins burning under his touch.

And with one more harsh thrust you find yourself screaming at the top of your lungs.

Shit. Fuck. Damn.

He places you down on the floor, shuddering and trembling from his work. Buts that’s just a mere taste of what he plans to do to you in the future. Your trying to catch your breath when you see it. His clothes jump right on him.

Your eyes widen. How much have you had to drink? Did someone spike it with some kind of hullicinagetic? It had to be. Because when the man blinks you see his eyes glow a blood red color.

“Get some rest, Y/N. You’ll see me again soon enough.”

Under his spell again you curl into a ball and fall into a deep sleep. Ivar opens the door and pulls his hood over his head. He blinks and his eyes turn back to the normal blue.

Oh, how the humans crumble so easy beneath the Devil’s gaze.


End file.
